The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C xc2xa7119 to Japanese Application No. 2000-161929 filed on May 31, 2000, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirely for all purposes.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and particularly to a semiconductor device having a die pad and to a semiconductor chip mounted on the die pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional semiconductor package is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 216303/1994 published on Aug. 5, 1994. The document describes that a resin which covers a semiconductor chip occasionally peel away from a die pad which supports the semiconductor chip thereon, by a stress applied to the semiconductor device. The document describes that the die pad is formed to be smaller than a semiconductor chip to avoid the such peeling between the resin and the die pad.
However, in such semiconductor device, a die pad supporter which supports the die pad is expanded by a stress applied thereto in a wire bonding process. In a method for fabricating the semiconductor device, a semiconductor chip is mounted on the die pad which is a part of a leadframe. Then, the leadframe is set on a heat stage. After setting the leadframe on the heat stage, the leadframe is connected to the semiconductor chip through a wire in the wire bonding process. During the wire bonding process, the heat stage continues to heat the leadframe. The die pad supporter expands by thermal expansion during the wire bonding process, the die pad moves up from an initial position. If the die pad moves up from the initial position, the semiconductor chip or the wire may be exposed from the surface of the molding resin.
An object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor package which is capable of decreasing the displacement of the die pad.
To achieve the object, according to the present invention includes a semiconductor chip which is mounted on a die pad which is smaller than the semiconductor chip, a die pad supporter which supports the die pad, the die pad supporter having a stress absorbing portion and the stress absorbing portion which is disposed under the semiconductor chip.
According to the present invention, a changing of the die pad supporter causing a stress of the die pad supporter by the thermal expansion can be reduced.
Typical ones of various inventions of the present application have been shown in brief. However, the various inventions of the present application and specific configurations of these inventions will be understood from the following description.